


Captain's Fault

by blueswan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne's imagination only goes so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble originally posted July 2004.

He didn't beg, never learned how, and wasn't much for asking anyway. He made his hints open enough, and still got no interest shown him. Didn't care.

He'd thought of bedding her. But faltered when he imagined her gazing playfully down at him. He could picture her there, but then everything blurred. It got worse when he tried to call her by name, and thought "little one". (Damn Captain's fault, it was.)

That ended the fantasy. Reality instead, face and hands, grease-smudged like his after cleaning weapons. She was shiny even under the dirt, and he wasn't, never would be.


End file.
